


the mushroom family

by majime



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majime/pseuds/majime
Summary: Two years after the death of his mommy, 6-year-old Donghyun is introduced to Uncle Sungyoon. Donghyun thinks his daddy is replacing his mommy with Uncle Sungyoon, and he's not happy about it.





	1. The Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> The story will mostly be told in Donghyun's POV. If ever there would be a change of POV in the future chapters, I will let you guys know. Enjoy!

My name is Donghyun. I may look really small, but I just turned six yesterday. My daddy (his name is Lee Jangjun) cooked seaweed soup for breakfast. I did not finish it, because seaweed soup is not yummy. I like fruit loops and pancakes more. But I still ate the soup, so daddy won't get sad. It was Saturday and there was no school so daddy and I just went to the mall. I was very happy because I got the toy car that I really want. It's blue and it makes cool sounds whenever I pick it up! Daddy and I went to McDonalds. I ate nuggets while daddy had a burger. I don't really know why daddy got a burger. It’s icky and it has veggies and that weird ketchup. But daddy likes burgers. Daddy even bought me ice cream and a waiter gave me a balloon because it was my birthday! I was very happy and daddy said that he was happy because I was happy.

I know daddy said that he was happy because I was happy, but I think daddy was lying. 

For many days and nights, it was just me and daddy. Mommy does not live with us anymore because she went to heaven. I don't really remember when mommy went to heaven, but this is my second birthday without mommy. I always wanted to tell whoever brought mommy to heaven to give her back to us, because I miss her and I know daddy misses her a lot too. If only I knew where this heaven is, I would take a bus to go there so I could save mommy and bring her back home with us. But my best friend, Joochan, said that those who go to heaven are not allowed to go back anymore because it's very, very, very, very far. Maybe that's why daddy is sad all the time. Because mommy is not coming back and we can't see her anymore. I'm starting to forget how mommy's voice sounds, but I'm sure daddy still remembers because Daddy loves mommy as much as bunnies love carrots. 

Today is Sunday and my throat is aching. I think it could be because of the ice cream and the cake that daddy and I ate yesterday. I don't want to get sick because daddy said we will have a visitor today! I don't know who our visitor would be but daddy looked happy when he told me. I know Joochan said that people who go to heaven are not allowed to go back anymore but when I blew my birthday candle yesterday, I wished for mommy to come home so daddy and I can be happy again. I wished it so much that my head started to hurt because I was trying hard to send messages to heaven!

I think today is the day that my wish will finally come true. Mommy is coming home and daddy will be happy again!

“Donghyun-ah? Stop spacing out, okay? You have to finish your food soon because our visitor will arrive soon.”

Daddy is sitting in front of me. He already finished his breakfast and I think he already took a shower because he is not in pajamas anymore. But he said our visitor will arrive soon, so I quickly continued to eat the potato pancakes. When mommy arrives, I want her to see that I am a big boy now and I finish my meals. I don't want her to be disappointed because she might go back to heaven. But my face is stuffed now and I feel like throwing up.

“Hey, hey, hey! Slow down, you're going to choke, Donghyun!” 

“I want to finish, because I want to meet our visitor already!” I said. 

Daddy's frown turns into a smile. He ruffles my hair and laughs. “Be nice to the visitor, okay? The visitor is very excited but really, really nervous to meet you. Be polite, okay?” 

“Eung! Promise, Dongdongie will be nice and polite!” 

Maybe mommy is nervous because she thinks I don't remember her anymore. But she will be surprised and proud to know that I still remember her very much.

°°°

I'm sad and mad because the visitor is not mommy. It's some ahjussi. I think he is daddy's friend. His name is Choi Sungyoon but I'm supposed to call him daddy.

“Why? He's not daddy!” 

I know I promised daddy that I will be nice to our visitor but I'm very confused now. I'm also getting a little bit scared. What if daddy is giving me away to this ahjussi? Maybe that's why I need to call him daddy? Where is my daddy going? Will he follow mommy in heaven? What is happening right now?

The ahjussi looked at daddy nervously. Daddy looked at him too and he looked sad again. Now I feel bad because I think I made daddy sad because I was not polite with the visitor.

“Maybe that was a bad way to introduce us, Jangjun-ah,” the ahjussi tells my daddy.

“Yes, that was pretty dumb. Sorry, hyung.”

Daddy looks at me again and laughed. “I was just joking, baby! He is daddy's friend! Uncle Sungyoon will hang out with us today. Do you like that, Donghyunnie?”

Now, ‘Uncle Sungyoon’ is also looking at me while smiling. He is handsome. He looks like a person from the TV. But my daddy is still more handsome and I don't like Uncle Sungyoon very much. I think he looks scary. 

“Why?” I asked. 

Daddy looks confused so I said, “Why is he hanging out with daddy and Donghyunnie? Uncle Sungyoon doesn't have friends?”

That makes daddy laugh. Daddy keeps laughing as he looks at Uncle Sungyoon. I don’t really know what daddy is laughing about but Uncle Sungyoon is smiling and shaking his head at daddy. Uncle Sungyoon turns to me and gives me a big smile that shows his teeth. When he is smiling so big like this, I think he looks like a bunny. He doesn’t look that scary when he’s being a bunny. 

“Donghyun-ah, your daddy is my best friend so I really want to be friends with you as well. Do you want to be friends with me?”

I think it’s really weird that an ahjussi wants to be my friend. I haven’t seen any six-year-old kid like me have a friend who is as old as their daddy. I looked at daddy and he is nodding at me. I know he is telling me to say yes to Uncle Sungyoon. I don’t really want to because Uncle Sungyoon seems fishy but I promised daddy I would be nice and polite so I looked back at Uncle Sungyoon. 

“Sure,” I told him. “But did you bring a toy? I don’t want you touching my new toy car. It’s still new.”

“Donghyun-ah!” daddy says, looking at me with a disappointed face. 

Uncle Sungyoon is laughing, though. “It’s okay. I brought a toy, but it’s not mine. It’s a gift for you, because it was your birthday yesterday, right?”

A gift for me? Now that is something I want to hear from a visitor! I love it when daddy’s friends give me gifts whenever they visit. I guess Uncle Sungyoon is really daddy’s friend.

“Sungyoon hyung, you shouldn’t have…” daddy says.

What is he talking about? My birthday was yesterday, I know, but I can still receive a birthday gift from Uncle Sungyoon. 

“It was his birthday yesterday, Jangjun-ah. I’m happy to give your son a well-deserved present,” Uncle Sungyoon says to daddy. I think he winked at daddy. But I can’t be sure because why would Uncle Sungyoon wink at daddy?

At this moment, daddy does something really...strange. He is not looking at Uncle Sungyoon at all and he looks red. Is daddy getting shy?

“Thank you, hyung,” he says. 

“Of course, anything for you and Donghyunnie,” Uncle Sungyoon says. 

Daddy still looks red but he is now staring at Uncle Sungyoon. I don’t really know why they are staring at each other but I remember daddy did this with mommy too when she wasn’t in heaven yet. They would just look at each other and not say anything. I think it’s weird and I don’t really have time for this weirdness. I want to see my gift from Uncle Sungyoon!

“Uncle Sungyoon,” I called him and they finally stop staring at each other. “What did you get Dongdongie?”

“Oh, right!” Uncle Sungyoon laughs. “Wait a sec, Donghyun-ah.”

I wait patiently as Uncle Sungyoon walks over to our couch and takes the gift out of his backpack. It’s a big blue rectangle gift! What could it be? Could it be another toy car? Maybe it’s a soldier set? Oh, maybe it’s a robot?!

“Here you go. Open it, Donghyun-ah!”

“Thank you, Uncle Sungyoon!” 

Because I’m so excited, I rip away the wrapper fast and in no time, I can already see what Uncle Sungyoon has given me!

“A lego set!” I shout in disbelief.

“Do you like it?” Uncle Sungyoon asks me and I nod at once.

Joochan has a lot of lego sets in his house. Playing with legos are so much fun because we can build not only cars but also animals using his legos.

“I’m glad you like it. My nephew and I build lego figures all the time when I visit him,” Uncle Sungyoon tells me. 

 

“Well, you two go build some nice legos for me, okay? I’m just gonna cook lunch. What do you want to eat?”

“I’ll eat anything you cook, Jangjun-ah. I’m sure it will be delicious,” Uncle Sungyoon says. 

My daddy rolls his eyes at Uncle Sungyoon but he looks shy again. Why does daddy keep getting shy today? He is always the one who tells me not to be shy to other kids but here he is being shy to Uncle Sungyoon. I thought they're best friends?

“I want fried chicken,” I say. 

Daddy stops looking shy and he is now looking at me. 

“You just ate fried stuff yesterday, but since it's Sunday and your Uncle Sungyoon is here, I guess it's okay.” 

If Uncle Sungyoon being here will make daddy make fried chicken for me, then I would like Uncle Sungyoon to be here everyday.


	2. Dongdongie is not happy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungyoon and Jangjun tell Donghyun that they're getting married.

Tomorrow is Monday. Daddy doesn't really like Mondays because he has to wake up early again and go back to his office. Daddy is a policeman and he told me he loves his job but sometimes he is just...frus...frustation (I think that was the word daddy used) with how bad criminals could be. Uncle Sungyoon is also a police, but he’s an officer. A police officer. Daddy said Uncle Sungyoon is his senior. I don’t know why daddy doesn’t like Mondays but I do like Mondays. I will go to school and I will see Joochan and my other friends, Jaehyun and Jibeom.

Daddy will see Uncle Sungyoon at the office, right? They’re best friends so they should be having fun at work. Daddy should not hate Mondays anymore.

Anyway, I think school is fun because we color pictures, play with clay and sand and dance to fun music. I love dancing. My teacher told me that I’m the best dancer in class! We've also been learning a lot of new words in school because teacher is teaching us how to read already. 

“Donghyunnie. Go to bed now, baby. You have school tomorrow.”

Daddy carries me and puts me on my bed. He tucks me in my blankets and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

“Daddy, when is Uncle Sungyoon going to come visit again?” 

“Why are you asking, baby? Do you like Uncle Sungyoon?” daddy asks me with a smile. 

Daddy’s smile is really pretty again today. I think he’s not that sad anymore.

“Yes, I like Uncle Sungyoon. He's good in building legos and because of him, you made fried chicken for Dongdongie,” I answer.

“Is that so?” daddy laughs while he's gently petting me on the head. “Uncle Sungyoon will be very happy to hear that you like him, Donghyun-ah. He may visit again soon.”

“Yey! Fried chicken again for me!” 

“Eyyy, fried chicken is only for the weekends. You have to eat healthy during the weekdays so you gain some strength in that tiny body of yours!” 

“Hmph, just because I'm tiny doesn't mean I'm not strong, daddy! Mommy is tiny but she is very strong. She carries me all the time while carrying other stuff too.” 

After I mention mommy, daddy's smile becomes small that it almost disappears. He sighs and looks at me with a serious face. Is he sad again?

“Yes, she was strong,” he says “Do you miss mommy, Donghyunnie?”

What kind of question is daddy asking me right now? Isn't it obvious?

“Of course, Donghyunnie misses mommy! A lot. But I'm sure you miss her more, daddy. I know you miss her very, very much because you're always sad,” I say. 

“I'm not always sad, Dongdongie! I have you so why should I be sad all the time?” daddy says.

“And you have Uncle Sungyoon too. He makes you happy.”

Daddy looks surprised that I mentioned Uncle Sungyoon again. He looks like he wants to say something but he also looks like he can’t speak. He looks red too. Why is daddy being shy a lot today?

“What makes you say Uncle Sungyoon makes daddy happy, huh, Donghyun-ah?” daddy finally manages to speak. 

“Uncle Sungyoon is your best friend, right? Joochan is my best friend too and he makes me happy so I think you are happy today because your best friend was here, daddy,” I say.

Daddy ruffles my hair, “That’s right, baby. You’re so smart, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, like you, daddy!” 

Daddy does not say anything for a while, he just keeps looking at me. It’s weird when daddy doesn’t say anything because daddy likes talking. I bet if he goes to school with me, our teacher will always write his name down in the noisy notebook.

 

“Donghyun-ah,” daddy says, suddenly sounding very serious and making me nervous. 

Am I in trouble?

“Eung?” I say.

“Uncle Sungyoon is not just daddy’s best friend. He’s a _special_ friend,” daddy says. 

Huh? A special friend?

“A special friend? Is that another word for best friend, daddy?” I ask him, pouting a little because I can’t understand really. 

“No, baby. A special friend is different from a best friend...I don’t really know how to explain this, but I just want to be very open to you. Daddy really loves Uncle Sungyoon.”

“That’s nice, daddy, but talking about types of friends is making me really sleepy,” I yawn and rub my eyes because I really feel like falling asleep already.

Daddy laughs at what I said but he ruffled my hair again.

“Let’s talk about this some other time, then. It’s late, anyway.”

Daddy kisses my forehead and looks at me with his pretty smile again, “Goodnight, Dongdongie. May you have sweet dreams. Daddy loves you very much, okay?”

“Goodnight, daddy. Dongdongie also loves you very much. Dream of Dongdongie, daddy.”

°°°

Uncle Sungyoon visited on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. He would eat dinner with us, help daddy with the dishes and watch TV with us for a while before going home. He didn’t bring toys for me anymore but he would always give me a bit of chocolates and candies. That made me very happy and excited because daddy rarely buys me chocolates and candies. He says those are junk foods and they are not very good for my growth.

Daddy looked at him disappointingly but Uncle Sungyoon would always tell daddy, “Let the kid be a kid, Jangjun-ah.”

I don’t know what that means but after hearing that, daddy will stop looking disappointed at Uncle Sungyoon and would let me eat the chocolates and candies. While daddy would cook dinner, Uncle Sungyoon and I would be playing with my toy cars or building some monster with the lego set he gave me. I like hanging out with Uncle Sungyoon. I still think he looks a bit scary but he was always smiling when we were playing with me so rather than looking scary, Uncle Sungyoon looked like a bunny.

One thing that was confusing me the whole week, though, was the special friend thing that daddy told me about. Whenever we were playing, I would always look at Uncle Sungyoon and try to see if there was something special about him for him to be daddy’s special friend. On Wednesday, he noticed that I kept looking at him and he asked me why so I answered. 

“Daddy said he really loves you, Uncle Sungyoon. He says you’re his special friend. Is daddy your special friend too? Do you really love daddy too, Uncle Sungyoon? What’s so special about you for you to be a special friend instead of being a best friend?”

Uncle Sungyoon laughed at me when he heard all my questions. Adults always laugh when I ask them a lot of questions. But I don’t like that very much because I’m not trying to be funny. I just wanted answers. 

“I love your daddy very much too, Donghyun-ah. He’s also my special friend.”

“What exactly is a special friend, Uncle Sungyoon?”

Uncle Sungyoon frowns a little. He also looks confused. Maybe only daddy knows what exactly a special friend is. 

“Well, it means that I love your daddy very much. I want to be by his side forever and hug him and make make him happy when he’s sad. It’s really something that’s hard to understand. Even an adult like me can’t even explain it well, Donghyun-ah. But someday, you’ll feel it too and then you’ll remember your daddy and Uncle Sungyoon. You’ll realize, ‘oh, this was what Uncle Sungyoon was talking about!’”

After Uncle Sungyoon told me that, I still didn’t really know what a special friend is. Until now, I’m still confused because that just sounds like what a best friend is, but anyway, I will just wait for that day to come where I can feel it too. 

For now, daddy is helping me comb my hair neatly. It’s finally Friday! Daddy and I are going out for dinner with Uncle Sungyoon.

“Is it McDonald’s? Are we gonna eat at McDonald’s?” I ask while daddy is combing my hair back. 

“Nah, we’re going somewhere nicer, Donghyun-ah. You won’t be dressing up this fancily if we’re just going there, would you? And stop being obsessed with McDonald’s!”

Daddy is right. I’m wearing my blue button down and my black pants. Daddy even made me wear a belt and black shoes. I look at daddy through the mirror and realizes that he too is wearing the same as me. His hair is also very neat. 

“Why? I like food from McDonald’s better,” I say.

“Aigoo, why do you always ask ‘why’ these days, huh? Why do we have to do everything for a reason?” daddy says.

“Just because,” I shrug. 

Daddy rolls his eyes at me. He is done combing my hair and he is now kneeling in front of me to make sure that my shirt is properly tucked.

“It’s daddy’s birthday on Sunday, don’t you remember?” daddy finally answers. 

“Oh, that’s right...but it’s just Friday today. Grandma always says it’s bad luck to celebrate birthday early, daddy.”

“Eyy, don’t be such an old lady, Dongdongie!” daddy says. “Uncle Sungyoon has work tomorrow and on Sunday, so he wants to celebrate it tonight. Also, we have something to tell you.”

°°°

What I told daddy a while ago is true. I like the food better at McDonald’s. They don’t even have happy meals here. There are candles everywhere and I think they’re a bit scary. But I admit that the steak and potatoes that Uncle Sungyoon ordered for me are really delicious. Daddy is eating some red pasta and fish, while Uncle Sungyoon is eating ribs and fries. I’m sitting next to daddy and Uncle Sungyoon is sitting in front of me. Uncle Sungyoon and daddy keep looking at me, then they will look at each other. I don’t know the reason but I can tell that they look scared. Maybe they’re also scared of the candles.

“Donghyun-ah, do you like the food?” daddy asks me as he puts a hand on my shoulder. 

“Yes, but I still like McDonald’s more, because the lights are on there and they have happy meals,” I answer. “Can we have ice cream after, daddy?” 

“Sure, baby,” daddy says. 

I smile at daddy. I really think that when Uncle Sungyoon is around, daddy is less strict in making me eat healthy foods only. I like this. 

“Dongdong-ah,” daddy says. “Remember, I told you that Uncle Sungyoon and daddy have something to tell you tonight?”

“Eung! I almost forgot that, daddy. What is it?” 

I look at Uncle Sungyoon then at daddy, waiting for them to tell me whatever it is that they want to tell me. I have no idea what it could be but I’m hoping that they will tell me that I am getting a new lego set or a new toy car. What if daddy and Uncle Sungyoon got me a puppy?

“Donghyun-ah,” Uncle Sungyoon calls me and holds my hand while smiling at me.

“Yes, Uncle Sungyoon?” I say. 

“Remember the other day, you asked me what a special friend is?”

I nod because yes, I remember that. I even remember what Uncle Sungyoon answered. 

“What did I tell you?” Uncle Sungyoon asks me. 

“You said that a special friend means that you love daddy very much and that you want to be by his side forever and make him happy when he’s sad...oh, and hug him too.”

Uncle Sungyoon looks at daddy and they smile at each other. Even when they’re smiling, they still look nervous, though. 

“You’re such a smart boy, aren’t you?” daddy says, combing my hair with his fingers. 

“Like daddy!” I proudly say.

“Yes, like daddy,” Uncle Sungyoon says. 

Daddy holds my other hand now and he’s rubbing my it with his thumb. “Daddy also wants to be with Uncle Sungyoon forever, Donghyun-ah.”

“Then be with him forever, daddy. Is there a problem? Is Uncle Sungyoon moving?” 

“No, baby, Uncle Sungyoon is not moving. But since you’re my one and only son whom I love and cherish the most in this world, I just wanted to let you know that daddy and Uncle Sungyoon are…”

Daddy stops talking. He looks at Uncle Sungyoon again and when Uncle Sungyoon nods at him, he looks back at me and continues to talk. 

“Donghyun-ah,” daddy says, “Uncle Sungyoon and I are getting married.”

“Getting married?!” I gasp as I pull my hands from Uncle Sungyoon and daddy. 

I did not expect this at all! 

“How can daddy get married with Uncle Sungyoon?! Daddy is married to mommy! Why are you marrying another person, daddy?! Don’t you love mommy anymore?! Don’t you miss mommy?!”

“Shh, baby, please don’t cry,” daddy says as he wipes my tears. 

I didn’t even know I’m crying already. But what kid would not cry? Daddy is replacing mommy!

“Donghyun-ah,” Uncle Sungyoon calls me as he tries to hold my hand. 

I pull my hand back and look at Uncle Sungyoon with all the anger and sadness that I’m feeling right now. “I hate you! You’re stealing daddy away from me and my mommy! You’re trying to replace mommy! You will never replace mommy!”

“Donghyun-ah, baby, please calm down.”

I hear daddy telling me to calm down but I just can’t. I hate daddy and I hate Uncle Sungyoon! I don’t want to be with them anymore so I hop off my chair and run to the exit. I can hear daddy running after me but I ignore him. 

I’m going to find mommy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Icb I summoned enough brain cells to update~ but I have a question! Is writing this using Donghyun's POV okay or is it lame? I'm worried this is kinda boring, so let me know how you find it so far ^_^ thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked the first chapter! Special credit to miss ujjujjujun for giving me the concept of the mushroom family's dynamics, thanks sisssss.


End file.
